Project 「MA」
Project 「MA」 ist ein Lied der The Evillious Chronicles-Reihe. Dieses Lied wir von drei verschiedenen Vocaloids gesungen. Der erste Teil, in der Rolle von Eve Zvezda wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen, der zweite Teil wird von Kaito gesungen, der Adam Moonlit singt und der dritte Teil handelt von Seth Twiright, der von Kiyoteru Hiyama gesungen wird. Handlung Das Lied handelt von drei verschiedenen Charakteren. Der erste Part handelt aus der Sicht von Eve Zvezda, später Eve Moonlit, der zweite Part ist aus der Sicht von Adam Moonlit, während der dritte Part aus der Sicht von Seth Twiright. In Part 1 erzählt Eve Zvezda ihre Geschichte. Sie erzählt, dass sie die beste Hexe des Landes, Levianta ist. Sie hat einen Geliebten namens Adam, er ist der beste Wissenschaftler des Landes. Adam arbeitete zur Zeit an einem Project, welches sich MA (Mem Alphe) nennt. Für dieses Project braucht er die Hilfe seiner Geliebten, denn diese soll die Mutter Gottes, also MA werden. Der große Prophet Merry-Go-Round, alias Maria Moonlit, die Mutter von Adam erzählte ihm, dass das ganze Land (warscheinlich auf Levianta bezogen, da Maria die Königin des Landes ist) von den dunklen Sünden zerstörrt werden würden. Um diese Katastrophe zu verhindern müssen die beiden Zwillingsdrachen, müssen als menschliche Götter wiedergeboren werden. Und so machte sich Adam auf die Suche nach einer geeigneten Mutter, die er in Eve fand. Als Eve schwanger wurde, jedoch eine Fehlgeburt erleiden musste, heiratete Adam sie. In Part 2 erzählt Adam Moonlit seine Geschichte. Er ist der beste Wissenschaftler des Landes Levianta¹. Als Adam angeboten wurde Porject MA zu leiten nahm er an, da er in dem Projekt ein Himmelsgeschenk sah, welches er verwenden könne um Levianta (das eigentlich rechtmäßig ihm und seiner Mutter gehörte) zu beherrschen bzw. wiederzuerobern. Er verlor sein Land, als der Senat ihm seine Mutter wegnahm (die Prophetin Merry-Go-Round) und nun wollte er sich an diesen Kerlen rächen. Als das Projekt startete, musste er sich eine Frau aussuchen, die für das Projekt geeignet war. Er traf in dem kleinen Dorf Nemu auf die Auserwählte, Eve Zvezda, eine Hexe. Er macht sie zu seiner Geliebten, denn er benutzte einen Trank, Venom, der ihr das Gehirn wusch. Es schien alles perfekt, doch Eve erleidete eine Fehlgeburt und konnte so die wiedergeborenen Zwillings-Götter nicht gebären, somit scheiteret Project MA . Adams ganze Hoffung platzte, doch gleichzeitig erkannte er, dass er Eve wirklich liebte und dass er sie runiert hatte und selbst an der Fehlgeburt schuld war. Deshalb machte er Eve einen Antrag und heiratete sie, damit sie für immer zusammen Glücklich sein werden. In Part 3 erzählt Seth Twiright seine Geschichte. Er ist auch einer der besten Wissenschaftler des Landes¹. Seth erzählt davon, dass das Projekt "Kain" und "Abel" ² fehlgeschlagen ist und, dass "Adam" und "Eva" ² gegangen seihen. Und jetzt muss Seth nach einer geeigneten Mem Alphe suchen. (¹) Adam und Seth scheinen beide der Meinung zu sein, sie seihen die besten Wissenschaftler des Landes Levianta. (²) "Kain" und "Abel" sind die Namen der Kinder von Adam und Eve Moonlit ("Adam" und "Eva"), die jedoch Tod geboren sind. Text Japanisch= ～イヴの計画～ これは始まりの物語 何から語りましょうか？ 私の名前はイヴ＝ズヴェズダ この国で一番の魔女 愛する彼の名はアダム とても優秀な科学者 彼は私に口づけして こう言ったの 「君はこれから神の母 『Ma』（メム・アレフ）になる」 〈闇の遺産『罪』〉 それはやがて国を滅ぼす 偉大な預言者は そう告げた 防ぐ手立ては 二匹の神竜の転生 『神の双子』を誕生させよ 計画始動 母親候補を探せ 魔力に優れた女を探すのだ 『Ma』に選ばれし者が そう この国の新しい女王 どうして私が 選ばれたのかはわからない 彼は「大丈夫」と 抱きしめてくれた 全てが終わったら 結婚式を挙げよう 二人のお気に入り エルドの森で 神の種を埋め込まれ ゆりかごの中 生まれる時を待つの 『神の双子』の ～アダムの計画～ これは始まりの物語 何から語ればいいか 僕の名前はアダム＝ムーンリット この国で一番の科学者 残念なお知らせがある 計画は失敗だった 生まれた双子は すでに死んでいた これで僕の野望もすべて 夢と消えた 『Ma』計画 僕にとって願ってもないチャンス 利用してこの国を支配してやる 元老院 そしてセト 僕から母親を奪った あいつらに今こそ制裁を 計画始動 候補者はネムの村の魔女 近づき誘惑 自分の恋人にした 『venom（洗脳薬）』を使えば簡単な事 迷いなどなかったはずなのに 愛しいイヴよ 君を壊してしまってごめんね 僕の誤算は双子が死んだことと 利用するつもりで 一緒に暮らした君を 本当に好きになってしまったこと さあ あの森で結婚式を挙げよう 二人のお気に入りの エルドの森で 「愛しているよ」「アイシテイルワ」 星が壊れた夜 月と星は南空 姿を消した ～セトの計画～ これは始まりの物語 何から語ればいいかね 僕の名前はセト＝トワイライト この国で一番の科学者 『カイン』と『アベル』は失敗 『アダム』と『イヴ』は消えた 次の『Ma（メム・アレフ）』を 探さなければならない 僕の野望を叶えるために |-|Romaji= ~Eve no keikaku~ Kore wa hajimari no monogatari Nanikara katari mashou ka ? Watashi no namae wa Eve Zvezda Kono kuni de ichiban no majo Aisuru kare no na wa Adam Totemo yuushuu na kagakusha Kare wa watashi ni kuchidzuke shite kou itta no "Kimi wa kore kara kami no haha "Mem Aleph" ni naru" Sore wa yagate kuni wo horobosu Idai na yogensha sou tsugeta Fusegu tedate wa ni hiki no shinryuu no tensei "Kami no futago" wo tanjou saseyou Keikaku shidou hahaoya kouho wo sagase Maryoku ni sugureta onna wo sagasu no da "Ma (M. A.) " ni erabareshi mono ga sou Kono kuni no atarashii joou Doushite watashi ga erabareta no ka wa wakaranai Kare wa "daijoubu da" to dakishimete kureta Subete ga owattara kekkonshiki wo ageyou Futari no okiniiri Eldoh no mori de Kami no tane wo umekomare yurikago no naka Umareru toki wo matsu no "kami no futago" no ～Adam no keikaku～ Kore wa hajimari no monogatari Nanikara katareba ii ka Boku no namae wa Adam Moonlit Kono kuni de ichiban no kagakusha Zannen na oshirase ga aru keikaku wa shippai datta Umareta futago wa sude ni shinde ita Kore de boku no yabou mo subete yume to kieta "Ma" keikaku boku ni totte negatte mo nai chansu Riyou shite kono kuni wo shihai shite yaru Genrouin soshite Seth boku kara Hahaoya wo ubatta aitsura ni ima koso seisai wo Keikaku shidou kouhosha wa Nemu no mura no majo Chikadzuki yuuwaku jibun no koibito ni shita "Sennouyaku" wo tsukaeba kantan na koto Mayoi nado nakatta hazu na no ni Itoshii Eve yo kimi wo kowashite shimatte gomen ne Boku no gosan wa futago ga shinda koto to Riyou suru tsumori de issho ni kurashita kimi wo Hontou ni suki ni natte shimatta koto Saa ano mori de kekkonshiki wo shiyou Futari no okiniiri no error no mori de "Aishite iru yo" "Aishiteru wa" Hoshi ga kowareta yoru tsuki to hoshi wa minami sora sugata wo keshita ～Seth no keikaku～ Kore wa hajimari no monogatari Nanikara katareba ii ka ne Boku no namae wa Seth Twiright Kono kuni de ichiban no kagakusha "Cain" to "Abel" wa shippai "Adam" to "Eve" wa kieta Tsugi no "Mem Aleph" wo Sagasa nakereba naranai Boku no yabou wo kanaeru tame ni |-|Englisch= ～Eve's Project～ This is the Story of the Beginning Shall I tell anything I know? My name is Eve Zvezda The best witch in the country My beloved’s name is Adam. A very excellent scientist. He kissed me and told me that: You will now become the Mother of Gods: Ma (Mem Aleph) " will destroy the country soon", The great prophet said. The way to avoid this is the reincarnation of the two dragon gods.; The ‘Twin Gods’ must be given birth. The project starts: the potential mother is being searched. Search for the woman with excellent magic. The chosen person will become “Ma” And will be the country’s new queen. I don’t understand why I was the one chosen. He said “It’s okay” and embraced me. After everything’s done, let’s have a wedding ceremony In our favorite Eldoh’s forest; just the two of us. The Divine Seeds are embedded In the cradle. I wait for the birth of: The “Twin Gods”. ～Adam's Project～ This is the Story of the Beginning. Shall I tell anything I know? My Name is Adam Moonlit. The best scientist in this country. Unfortunately, I have very sad news: The project was a failure. When the twins were born, they were already dead; All of my ambitions and dreams disappeared. Project “Ma” is a heaven-sent chance for me. Using it, I can rule this country. The Senate and Seth took my mother from me. Now is the time to sanction those guys. The project starts; the candidate was the witch of the Nemu village. Temptation approached; she became my lover. Usin “Venom (brainwashing drug)”, it’ll make things simpler Without any hestitations, I had done such. My dear Eve, please forgive me for I have ruined you. Because of my muscalculations, the twins died. But as we intended to, we lived together. That’s when I realized: I really love you. Come, let’s have a wedding in the woods. In our favorite Eldoh’s forest; just the two of us. "I love you." "I love you too." The evening stars were corrupted. The moon and stars in the southern sky disappeared. ～Seth's Project～ This is the Story of the Beginning Shall I tell anything I know? My name is Seth Twiright. The best scientist in this country. "Cain" and "Abel" were failures. "Adam" and "Eve" were gone. I must look for the next “Ma (Mem Aleph)” For the sake of granting my ambition. |-|Deutsch= ～Eve's Projekt～ Das ist die Geschichte des Anfangs Soll ich dir alles erzählen was ich weis? Mein Name ist Eve Zvezda die beste Hexe des Landes Der Name meines Geliebten ist Adam. ein sehr guter Wissenschafftler Er küsste mich und sagte mir: Du wirst nun zur Mutter Gottes: Ma (Mem Aleph) werden " wird bald das Königreich verstörren", sagte der große Prophet. Der einzige Weg dies zu umgehen ist die wiedergeburt der zwei Drachen Götter; Die ’Zwillings Götter’ müssen geboren werden. Das Projekt fängt an: eine potenzielle Mutter wird gesucht. Sucht nach einer Frau mit ausgezeichneter Magie. Diese ausgesuchte Person wird zu MA und die neue Königin des Land werden. I verstand nicht warum ich die Auserwählte war. Er sagte, "Es ist okay", und umarmte mich. Wenn alles zu Ende ist, lass und heiraten in unserem Lieblingswald, Eldoh; nur wir beide. Die göttlichen Samen liegen eingebettet in der Wiege. Und ich warte auf die Geburt: Der “Zwillings Götter”. ～Adam's Projekt～ Das ist die Geschichte des Anfangs Soll ich dir alles erzählen was ich weis? Mein Name ist Adam Moonlit der beste Wissenschaftler dieses Landes. Unglücklicherweis, habe ich sehr trarige Neuigkeiten: Das Projekt war ein Misserfolg. Als die Zwillinge geboren wurden, waren sie bereits tot; Alle meine Ambitionen und Träume verschwanden. Projekt “MA“ war eine vom Himmel gesandte Chance für mich. Wenn ich es benutzte, kann ich das ganze Land kontrollieren. Der Senate und Seth nahmen mir meine Mutter weg. Nun ist es an der Zeit es diesen Kerlen heimzuzahlen. Das Projekt startet; der Kandidat war eine Hexe aus dem Dorf Nemu. Der Verlockung nahe; sie wurde zu meiner Geliebten. Ich benutzte “Venom (eine Gehirnwäsche Droge)”, es wird alles leichter machen. Ohne Zögern habe ich es getan. Meine liebe Eve, bitte vergebe mit dafür, dass ich dich ruiniert habe. Wegen meiner Fehleinschätzung sind die Zwillinge gestorben. Aber dafür können wir glücklich zusammen leben. Den es war zu der Zeit, zu der ich einsah, dass ich dich wirklich liebe. Kom, lass uns heiraten in den Wäldern. In unserem Lieblingswald, Eldoh, nur wir beide. "Ich liebe dich." "Ich lieb dich auch." Die abendlichen Sternen wurden verdorben. Der Mond und die Sterne am südlichen Himmel verschwanden. ～Seth's Projekt～ Das ist die Geschichte des Anfangs Soll ich dir alles erzählen was ich weis? Mein Name ist Seth Twiright der beste Wissenschaftler dieses Landes. "Cain" und "Abel" waren ein Misserfolg. "Adam" und "Eva" sind verschwunden. Ich muss nach der nächsten ”MA” ausschau halten. Im Interesse um meine Ambitionen zu bewahren. Kategorie:The Evillious Chronicles Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:KAITO Kategorie:Original Sünden Serie Kategorie:Hiyama Kiyoteru